Insufrible amor
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: Como me pude enamora, somos dun caso irreal pero te qiero de verdad.  mas que un amor una amistad.  Mal summary no soy buena expresando palabras


_**Insufrible amor**_

**One-shot**

**Por**

**Akira Akaku**

_**Maldito el día en que te encontre eh**_

_**la hora en que te miré eh eh eh**_

_**entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida**_

_**me equivoqué eh eh**_

_Se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en un parque una chica peliazul, hiba algo distraida y sin darce cuenta choco con un chico castaño, y ambos calleron al suelo_

_Lo.. lo siento-dijo algo apenada la peliazul_

_No hay problema-dijo dandole la mano en ayuda-Soy Dan, ¿y tu?_

_Runo Mizaki-dijo levantandoce-Un gusto_

_Te invito a almorzar-dijo sonriente el castaño_

_Pues esta bien-dijo no muy convensida_

_**Yo no queria y acepté eh**_

_**por un ratito te guarde eh eh**_

_**yo no soy adorable**_

_**tu eres insoportable eh eh eh**_

_Hay no nseas tonta!-grito el castaño algo molesto ya que la peliazul le derramo algo de cafe encima_

_Tonta yo pero quien fue el que se movia demasiado!-grito enojada la chica acercandoce un poco_

_Asi pues porque sera!-grito enojado el chico-Ademas no es mmi culpa que seas tan bonita-grito y luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo_

_En...encerio-dijo sonrojada la chica_

_**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar**_

_**no te soporto es la verdad**_

_**porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar**_

_**en mi zapato al caminar**_

_**somos un caso muy real**_

_**pero te quiero yo te quiero**_

_Paso el tiempo y ambos se hicieron novios, eran inseparables ya que Dan hiba con ella a todas partes, a Runo le molestava y le agradaba al mismo tiempo, aunque pelearan por cualquier cosa._

_Que no!-gritaba Runo_

_Que si!-gritaba el castaño_

_Ya te dije que no iremos al cine sino a la feria!-grito enojada la ojiazul_

_Pero van a pasar la de La noche del demonio, y esta bien chida-decia a manera de rogo el castaño_

_Ah!-grito enojada-Ya me voy a cas-dijo empezando a caminar_

_No!, Runo espera-dijo tomandola de la mano-Si te vas yo tambien, no tiene caso que valla solo al cine_

_En serio-dijo algo sonrojada_

_Esta es mi respuesta-dijo dandole un tierno y suave beso_

_**En la política y la fe eh**_

_**no congeniamos ya lo se eh eh**_

_**yo como carne roja tu sólo comos hojas**_

_**y pensé eh...**_

_Te quiero aunque no nos gustn las mismas cosas-dijo Runo acostada al lado de Dan en un cuarto y solo tapados por una sabana_

_Yo tambien, y sabes que-dijo de manera dulce el castaño_

_Que?-pregunto la ojiazul_

_Te amo-dijo dandole un beso_

_Y yo ati-dijo abrazandolo_

_**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar**_

_**no te soporto es la verdad**_

_**porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar**_

_**en mi zapato al caminar**_

_**somos un caso muy real**_

_**pero te quiero yo te quiero**_

_Cada dia pasaba, mas peleas causaban, pero por mas que pelearan, por mas diferentes que fueran, sabian que ellos dos se amaban, y nadie los separaria aunque fuera lo ultimo que pasara._

_Solo necesitaban dos palabras: Te amo_

_**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar**_

_**no te soporto es la verdad**_

_**porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar**_

_**en mi zapato al caminar**_

_**somos un caso muy real**_

_**pero te quiero yo te quiero**_

_Ese amor do frutos, una pequeña niña llamada Danny, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes._

_Papi! papi!-gritaba la niña_

_Que mi niña-dijo de manera dulce_

_Cargame-dijo alzando los brazos_

_Claro, cuando quieras-dijo poniendola en sus hombbros_

_Aun asi ahora ustedes dos me siguen a donde sea-dijo Runo en un suspiro_

_**Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh**_

_**tu insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh**_

_**eres tan vulnerable,tan tierno tan besable**_

_**siempre te amaré**_

_Te amo-dijo un castaño_

_Y yo a ti-dijo la ojiazul besandolo-Nos vamos_

_Si-dijo tomandola de la mano_

_**Fin**_

**Notas de yo:**Hola volvi aproveche que nos retiraron de la escuela porque un profesor se murio(un segundo de silencio) y bueno ya tenia esta idea la hiba a aser de mi serie faborita Neon Genesis Evangelion ya que la cancion queda para Shinji y Asuka pero tambien para Dan y Runo pero luego subi la version de Evangelion

Dejen Reviews :/

Sayonara V


End file.
